This invention is directed to a speaker cabinet with a microphone mount, more specifically, to a mount for securing a microphone to a speaker cabinet so that the microphone is held in front of a speaker""s desired acoustic zone, advantageously, to capture the optimum sound emanated from the speaker.
Since the advent of sound amplification, musicians have been using amplifiers and speakers in order to project their performances to greater areas. The public address (P.A.) system has been instrumental in providing this functionality. Using the P.A. system for performances, a mixing board controls the audio signal inputted to the amplifiers, as well as the signals outputted to the speakers. For amplified instruments, such as electric guitars or other electric instruments, there is considerable difficulty in capturing the sound from a guitar amp to be inputted into a P.A. system. Usually, a guitar amplifier will have at least one speaker housed in a speaker cabinet which provides the audio signal originating from the electric instrument. Typically, a microphone is placed on the floor in front of the speaker in order to capture the audio signal to be inputted into the P.A. system. In order to achieve the best audio signal, the microphone must be placed in the xe2x80x9ccubexe2x80x9d or desired acoustic zone. The xe2x80x9ccubexe2x80x9d is a three dimensional area of approximately one cubic inch at a point in front of the speaker housed in the speaker cabinet.
Prior to the present invention, a microphone was placed on a short stand for amplifiers whose speakers were just inches off the floor or longer stands for higher speakers. A microphone was held, unconnected to the speaker cabinet, so the head of the mike was within the xe2x80x9ccube.xe2x80x9d However, either movement of the stand or movement of the speaker cabinet would remove the microphone from the cube and the audio signal from the speaker would not be applicably captured. Additionally, it is typical for a performance hall or stage to have a raised floor for the performers. Vibrations ranging from the direct output of the various instruments and the P.A. tends to travel up the stand holding the microphone and create a harmonic feedback which produces a very disturbing tone. Clearly, the familiar xe2x80x9csquealxe2x80x9d of a P.A. is not a desired sound. Placement of the microphone in relation to the speaker affects the sound captured. For example, the further the microphone from the sound source, the more extraneous sounds are captured. Two microphones within proximity of the same source can cause phase cancellation resulting in volume and tone levels periodically dropping when inputted to the P.A. Close proximity of the microphone to a solid surface can increase this response and xe2x80x9cboominessxe2x80x9d can be reduced by placement of the microphone off the axis of the speaker 90xc2x0 to 45xc2x0 or varying the microphone from the center of the speaker to the edge. Therefore, maintaining the placement of a microphone in front of a speaker cabinet in a predetermined location throughout a performance, to the received optimal sound from the speaker without creating harmonic resonance, is a problem for which much attention should be directed.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an amplified sound system wherein a microphone is maintained in an optimum position relative to a speaker for enhanced performance in receiving sound emanated from the speaker.
Another object of this invention is to provide a microphone mount for securing a microphone in a predetermined position relative to a speaker which is unaffected by direct acoustic vibration, or harmonic resonance that may propagate through the floor or base of a microphone stand.
Another object of this invention is to provide for a microphone mount which can consistently position a microphone in a predetermined location relative to a speaker, regardless of the number of times the microphone is attached and removed from the microphone mount or the mount removed from the speaker or speaker cabinet.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by providing an amplified sound system wherein a microphone is maintained at a desired acoustic zone in front of a speaker for enhancing performance in receiving sound emanated from a speaker. The system comprises a speaker cabinet containing at least one speaker, a microphone mount secured to the speaker cabinet, and a microphone for receiving sound emanated from the speaker. The microphone mount has a distal end positioned a desired spacial distance from the speaker. The microphone is carried by the distal end of the microphone mount so that the microphone is positioned in an optimum acoustic zone for collecting sound emanated from the speaker.
The microphone mount includes an elongated support member having a first end carried by the speaker cabinet and a second end for retaining the microphone. The microphone mount and elongated support member are constructed and arranged to provide an adjustable mount for carrying the microphone so that the microphone may be adjusted to a desired spacial distance from said speaker. In one embodiment of the invention, the elongated support member includes first and second elements which adjust longitudinally along the axis of the support member to adjustably mount the microphone to the speaker cabinet at a desired spacial distance from the speaker.
In alternative embodiment, the elongated support member includes a first arm and a second arm. The second arm is slidably carried with respect to the first arm. The second arm extends outward from within the first arm. A locking member can also be provided for locking the second arm in place so that the second arm may telescope to a desired length to accommodate different speaker sizes and make tuning adjustments to the microphone.
Additionally, the elongated support member may include at least one pivot connection carried by the elongated support member pivotally connecting the elongated support member to the speaker cabinet to adjust the position of the support member. A retaining bracket is also carried near the distal end of the elongated support member for retaining the microphone. The retaining bracket can include a swivel connector pivotally connecting the bracket to the elongated support member so that the angle and position of said mount in relation to said speaker may be adjusted to accommodate various speaker sizes and make tuning adjustments to said microphone.
Many speaker cabinets contain a plurality of speakers. A crossbar can be carried by the distal end of the elongated support member which extends horizontally across the front of a speaker cabinet. The crossbar allows for a plurality of microphone retaining brackets to be secured to the crossbar to mount a plurality of microphones in front of the speaker cabinet for a single speaker, or for each speaker contained in the speaker cabinet.
The microphone mount further includes an attachment member securing the mount to the speaker cabinet. The attachment member comprises a generally U-shaped frame with a first leg and second leg. A front rim of the speaker cabinet is received between the first and second legs. A securing member carried by one of the legs is provided for securing the U-shaped frame to the rim. The first leg has a length greater than the second leg which defines an extended portion greater than the length of the second leg and extends generally parallel to the rim of the speaker cabinet. The extended portion carries the securing member. An opening is defined within the extended portion of the first leg for receiving the securing member. The securing member including an operator being operable between a first secured position and a second unsecured position so that the attachment member may be removably secured to the rim of the speaker cabinet and repositioned at any desired location on the rim of the speaker cabinet.
The U-shaped frame further includes an angled surface disposed on the outer edge of the frame. The microphone mount is carried by the angled surface.
In an alternative embodiment, the attachment member comprises a plate with several holes for receiving securing members allowing the plate to be affixed to speaker cabinet.
Additionally, an alternative method of attaching the microphone mount to the speaker cabinet uses a securing bracket to receive and hold the attachment member. In this embodiment, the securing bracket is mounted to the side of the speaker cabinet. The securing bracket has a receiving slot on the side of the speaker cabinet for receiving the attachment member. The slot is formed between the outside of the speaker cabinet and the inside of the securing bracket. The first leg of the attachment member is inserted into the slot to attach the microphone mount.
In an alternative embodiment for the securing bracket, the securing bracket is formed with an open T-slot for receiving a male engaging member carried by the distal end of a leg on the attachment member. The securing bracket is secured to the side of the speaker cabinet with the T-slot open to the outside of the speaker cabinet. The male engaging member slides down into the T-slot to holds the microphone mount in the desired position.
The present invention also provides a method for positioning and securing a microphone at a desired acoustic zone in front of a speaker for enhancing performance in receiving sound emanated from the speaker. The method comprises the steps of positioning a speaker cabinet with at least one speaker at a desired location, placing a microphone in the retaining bracket of the microphone mount, selecting the placement of the microphone on the speaker cabinet so that the microphone is positioned at the desired acoustic zone of the speaker and secured in this position for collecting sound emanated from said speaker. The microphone mount is secured in the selected position by turning the securing member which tightens the mount to the speaker cabinet so that the position of the microphone becomes fixed and maintained at the desired acoustic zone in front of the speaker, even when the speaker cabinet is repositioned or knocked out of place.
Also, multiple microphone mounts can be attached to secure additional microphones to the speaker cabinet. In certain instances, multiple microphones may be used to collect sound from a single speaker, or multiple microphones can be sued to collect sound from a speaker cabinet with multiple speakers.
In one of the alternative embodiments, the support member may be telescoped to an appropriate length for a given speaker size to accurately adjust the position of the microphone to the desired acoustic zone of the speaker. Also, the angle of the support member and engaging member can be adjusted in relation to the face of the speaker to accurately position the microphone within the desired acoustic zone for various speaker sizes or tune the microphone for a desired sound.